


It's Time

by iPrincezzInuyoukai



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill's friends do not understand the concept of self-care, Edited: January/02/2018, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Object Head Bill Cipher, Paperman, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Bill still believe they are not ready for the next step in their relationship, You don't worry! Their friends know that's a lie and made it possible for this pair of fools are together, even if they have to risk their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time

**Author's Note:**

> Basically when you write a fanfic inspiration always comes from somewhere, right? Most of my stories are inspired by songs or videos with those songs. There is little time I was thinking about doing a story about Paperman, but I don't know how to start writing and not knew that OTP could write, until I found the video with the song It's Time of Imagine Dragons (super magnificent (hence the name)). The link is below. Without further ado let's start this crazy fanfic that is haunting my mind and it will not go until it is published.
> 
> Link: youtube.com/watch?v=-1tppqa62W8
> 
> Notes and Warnings: The Nightmare Realm demons are finally in our world and adapting dwelling, although some people unable to see or simply blind. Dipper is 23 years, so he and Bill have been together since the boy is 17 years (What can I say, I like long relationships xD) There is a very special guest of fandom, have you know who is? Remember, this is based and adapted to Paperman.
> 
> Edited: January/02/2018
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)

“What were you going to ask me?” Dipper asked his boyfriend demon.

The human and the Dream Demon were on top of the Gravity Falls, watching the sunrise; It was rare to see the beautiful landscape, with the demon that almost enslaved the world, in a calm as perfect as it was now. Sometimes the two went out to discover mysteries, helping Dipper at his university, or recording information about magical creatures in the new Journals, since the old ones no longer existed.

And although some call it monotonous, routine, or suicidal, Dipper Pines and Bill Cipher were fascinated by being together most of the time.

Dipper finally learned to live with Bill Cipher, just as the demon learned to be with the paranoid boy.

“I think we spent a lot of time together and it’s more fun than just living in parties,” Dipper laughed, the blond demon blushed a little, not so much for what the human didn’t realize it, “And I was wondering – ”

“That’s unusual for you.” Dipper noticed, Bill didn’t think about his actions since according to the golden demon he knew everything.

_It’s that today is the exception._

Shooting Star had explained him in detail that when a couple felt happy, they took the next step: _M_ _arriage_.

“What?” Dipper asked.

Bill put his hand in the pocket of his suit pants, a small black box lay inside with one of the greatest treasures of humanity, cursed and blessed by all. “I was wondering if you – ”

Bill knew that Dipper was the person he had been waiting for a long time, almost a hundred thousand years. Someone who loved the unknown, not only studied it, tried to _understand_ it and get to know the creatures and supernatural events.

If someone had told him that the sweaty twelve-year-old boy who frustrated one of his greatest plans would become the most special person and that very soon he would be his eternal companion, he would have turned their skin like a sock and had made jump the rope with their own intestines.

“If I?”

The oppression appeared in the organ that he called heart. _What would happen if Dipper refused?_

_What?_

_What would happen if the boy didn’t love him with the same intensity as him?_

_Stupid emotions!_ That’s why he didn’t like using this human body he had created. This wouldn’t happen if he had done it in his demon form. But he wanted this to be special, like those cheesy movies that Shooting Star saw with Llama. Dipper was never bothered by his triangular shape, but still...

“Bill?” The twin was worried when he saw Bill let go of his hand and get up off the lawn.

“Today the sun came out early.”

“It’s what it does every day,” Dipper was confused by the sudden change of subject, “What were you going to ask?”

“Shouldn’t you go home?”

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

“Sixer and Crescent must be worried about you.”

“You know very well that they’re asleep, I can assure you that the Shack isn’t arranged for Mabel’s wedding – ”

“Your parents come to visit you today, you should go to rest.”

A cold air pierced Dipper. _Is Bill_ _pushing_ _me away?_ They were happy a moment ago! “I think you’re right. At least I’ll cook breakfast. I’ll see you then or you’ll go – ”

“See you, Pine Tree.”

With a poof, the demon was gone, leaving Dipper astonished, what the hell had happened to him?

Dipper walked down the waterfall to return to the Shack, on the way he found some small, harmless creatures to whom he helped them to lower the fruit of some tall trees. Since the incident with the demons of the Nightmare Realm he had become a kind of protector for the weak creatures of the forest.

With the old Journals destroyed, Dipper decided to write new Journals, thanks to his great memory, he recorded most of the information he read on the previous pages. In addition to that, when he began to be friends with Bill, he began to travel the world and record videos. Dipper used them as his projects in his university classes. Everyone thought it was fake, but they congratulated him on the excellent effects.

He opened the back door, silence reigned in the Shack.

_I knew it._

In the living room, Stan lay snoring with Waddles sleeping on his stomach, Ford on the floor, with some glitter in his glasses, and Mabel was sleeping comfortably on the dinosaur skeleton. It seems that no one had noticed his absence throughout the night. Dipper went up to the attic to get some sleep.

Last night Bill had taken him to Ireland to see a group of Banshees, everything was fine until Bill became the King they served 1,000 years ago, the Banshees almost went crazy and chased them for three hours in a row.

They left alive, fortunately.

 _Bill, stupid dorito. What happened?_ Dipper had noticed how Bill’s face became hard and expressionless and his skin went pale even for a moment he thought he would return to his triangular shape, Bill was more expressive in his demonic form.

Dipper sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. His head hurt a little.

He took out the Journal # 5 from his backpack, the new Journals had a blue cover and the Big Dipper constellation with 5 in the middle of the symbol. He opened on the page corresponding to the species of fairies.

**Banshees.**

He wrote the latest features.

_Loners by nature, but when they get upset, they start what they call Cry by Help. Don’t even think about looking for them when they wash clothes in the river._

He closed the book and left the fifth Journal on the shelf on his bed next to the other four.

He glanced at the attic window, triangular as the person he loved. Dipper was sure that Bill was going to propose something to him and he had a furtive suspicion of what it was, but why stop? Bill didn’t feel the same as him? He was afraid to think that he was just a hobby for the Dream Demon.

 _No. He wasn_ _’_ _t,_ Bill wasn’t spending his time and magic on him, helping him, rescuing him, putting him in trouble, and uncomfortable moments most of the time.

Dipper closed his eyes. He would sleep a few hours before breakfast, and then continue to assist in the decoration of the house, and receive his parents, maybe introduce them to Bill, they always asked about Dipper’s secret boyfriend.

With that last thought, Dipper fell asleep.

☽✠☾

Bill had returned to his triangular shape, however, this wasn’t in its characteristic yellow color, it was in a scarlet about to become black. “I know that y’all are hidden.”

With a burst of color, the demons he called friends appeared, some frightened, others not so surprised.

“How bad was it?” Pacifier asked.

“You’re not going to torture us, right?” Xanthar was scared.

“Come on, Bill will solve this little problem, right?” Hectorgon asked the triangular demon, without receiving any response.

Bill whispered a phrase that even the sharp ears of all monsters couldn’t understand. “What did he say?” Keyhole asked, he didn’t have the best sense of sound.

“ _I don_ _’_ _t know._ ”

The other demons stayed with their eyes open, at least those who had eyes.

“What do you mean by that? Aren’t you sure?” Pyronica asked.

“I am.”

Another shock was formed between the group.

“I’m not the smartest of you all, but that sounds stupid.” Kryptos spoke, dodging a ball of fire that went directly at him.

Bill’s body went completely black, blue fire in his hands, “I know that’s what it looks like! Everything was perfectly planned! But these insecurities appeared and I – !”

“Do you know that you can propose to him in that way? Pine Tree doesn’t seem to bother him.” Teeth spoke, being hit by 8-Ball.

Bill’s pupil stained a blood red.

“You know something, Bill, you’re too boring when you become whimsical.”

A larger blue fireball was sent to the whole group.

“A̶ny͟thįn̛g else̵ you͢ ̸wa̧n͡t ̕to̴ t̢e͞l͟l̴ m͟e͝?͘”

Between them they gave each other a look, they all thought exactly what they would say, until Kryptos came forward, “When will the next party be?”

The group disappeared before a large ball of blue fire charred them for the idiocies said by Kryptos.

☽✠☾

“That was close.” Keyhole said almost breathlessly.

“No, it was more than close, I saw my life flashing before my eyes. Am I really that boring?” Amorphous Shape returned to its original form when it was in danger becoming too small to be noticed.

“I have a plan!” Pyronica shouted excitedly, ignoring the inquisitive looks of her friends, “What?”

“Pyronica, it’s not that we want to offend you or anything, it’s just that – ”

“Every time you plan something, we end up being disintegrated.” Hectorgon interrupted Keyhole.

Everyone else backed away when the pink demon’s mouth opened and her tongue wrapped around the octagonal demon, swallowing him, “This time it will turn out, so listen to me. Bill and Pine Tree are perfect for each other. The boy treated us with respect, and some fear, and he’s very kind to us.”

The other demons lowered their eyes, it was obvious that Pine Tree had been kind to them, even after the disaster they created in the world, that made them feel something – What was the word? _Guilty?_

“If he keeps Bill happy, we’ll have more parties.” Pyronica added.

“It seems logical.”

“I’m in.”

Pyronica crossed her arms showing a satisfied smile, “The plan is simple, we have to bring them together now that Bill is in his demon form. We’ll attract them both with a small trap.” Pyronica whistled calling the Eye-Bats, “You bring Pine Tree to the forest and we’ll take care of Bill.”

Teeth raised his hand to ask for the word, Pyronica granted him, “When you want to say _we_ , you mean Kryptos and Keyhole, right?” Teeth pointed to the named ones.

“What?!” The two demons screamed in fright, Kryptos fell unconscious.

“In case you haven’t noticed, Bill was about to kill us for this idiot’s foolishness!” Keyhole accused Kryptos, who was lying on the ground.

“We need a bait.” 8-Ball explained.

“That sounds a thousand times worse!”

“Keyhole!”

“Kryptos!”

All the demons began to encourage them. The two blue demons were about to give in –

“Maybe I can help you with Bill.” A quiet voice spoke, the group searched for the owner of the mysterious voice.

“You?” Hectorgon, who managed to escape from Pyronica’s stomach again, asked when he found the owner.

“Hey, we just want to annoy him, not start another Weirdmageddon.” Kryptos hid behind Pyronica. On the one hand, he was happy not to have to do the dirty work, on the other, he was terrified by the new presence.

The violet demon laughed, “Don’t judge me so fast, I really want to see my cousin happy, the Pines boy’s a good choice, in fact, this is the best idea that Bill Cipher has had in millennia.”

“I don’t know if Bill would like to know you helped us.”

“Once Bill and Dipper are together, he’ll forget all this.”

“What is your plan, Strange?”

☽✠☾

Dipper had breakfast with his family, his parents arrived three hours after he woke up. The Shack was almost decorated, almost because Stan and Mabel hadn’t touched the gift shop. Expensive merchandise, was what the scammers said.

Mabel talked about going to the mall, she and Pacifica still had to be tested for wedding dresses, in addition to buying clothes for their families and start distributing other invitations now that they had the help of their parents.

“Pacifica will come for us in an hour.”

“It’s a great idea.” Rachel Pines said, “Dipper, do you want to go with us?”

“No, I’ll pass. Someone should continue to help here.”

It was a pity he was alone until the night, Stanford would go with them.

After explaining to their parents about Grunkle Stan’s lost twin, Jonathan and Rachel Pines took the news very well, at first there were lies and reproaches and a scare for not returning to Gravity Falls, but with the year that their parents lived in the town, on request of the twins, they finally ended up convinced that Stanford was a good man.

“Your boyfriend will come to see you, right?” Jonathan asked.

“No, he won’t come today.” Dipper expected Bill to show up if he was alone, but every moment that passed the demon’s emotionless face was haunting his head.

“It’s a shame, I’m dying to meet him.” Rachel said with disappointment.

“Dipper,” Ford said, “If Bill is not coming, you can come with us, the Shack is almost fixed, there’s nothing you can do if you’re alone.”

Dipper thought better, maybe Ford was right. “All right, I’ll go with you,”

As the Northwest girl promised, a limo was already parked in front of the house. The Pines family entered the vehicle, the parents of the twins were excited to finally meet Pacifica. Dipper sat near the window, all he saw on the way from the Shack to the mall was the trees of the forest, trying and failing to find the only person he wanted to be with today.

In the shopping center, the family dispersed. Mabel and Pacifica, along with Mrs. Pines went to the wedding dress test. Stan, Ford, and his father went to buy other decorations and see that Stan is not arrested by the police. Dipper didn’t know where to go, maybe it was better if he went to the fountain in the center of the place.

At least that way he could order his head and relax.

The memory of this morning still throbbed. Something would happen, he was sure of that.

☽✠☾

“Pine Tree is down there.” The pink demon was on the roof of the mall. “Are you all ready?” Pyronica asked the other demons and the Eye-Bats.

“Do you think everything will go well?” Amorphous Shape asked.

“Of course, don’t doubt this great plan, now release the Eye-Bat!”

The demons spoke in their native tongue to the Eye-Bats, the flying eyes seemed to understand what they should do, and they flew silently into the interior of the place.

Those who could, gave thumbs up. The first phase of the ‘ _Chips n Dips_ ’ plan was ready.

They turned around, looking towards the forest.

They expected to do the right thing or, if not, they wouldn’t go far without some bones.

☽✠☾

Bill floated around, around him some trees were burned by the anger and frustration of the triangle. With a snap, a black black velvet box appeared in front of him, opening it and showing him the contents.

A gold ring adorned with a blue diamond above. Bright and small colored lights twinkled when was bathed in sunlight. Dark blue, Dipper’s favorite color.

Bill was completely sure that he loved Dipper, the boy enjoyed being at his side as much as he was. If he had proposed to Dipper that way right now they could be celebrating this one event.

“Hello, Bill Cipher.”

Or maybe not.

Bill Cipher turned around to see the newcomer, a purple quadrangular demon with a floating hat and an umbrella in his hand. Maybe they didn’t have a mouth in these forms, but Bill knew that his cousin was smiling mischievously.

“What are you doing here, Tad?” The triangle asked in an unfriendly tone.

“I just went through here and decided to visit you and that adorable boy who is your boyfriend.”

Bill’s eye narrowed, “Well, he’s not here and you saw me, now get out.”

Tad faked a look of pain, “It’s a shame, but I won’t leave here without seeing the boy.”

“Why so much interest in Dipper?”

“Interest? Yes, you can call it that way, although it’s much more than interest. The boy intrigues me. I want to know him better, I’ve only been able to cross a few words with him and you always get in the way.” Tad noticed that Bill’s pupil darkened, “Do you think he’s at home now?”

“Stay away from Dipper!”

Bill Cipher was angry and had all his attention on Tad Strange, well, all according the Keikaku. ( _That means plan._ )

“Why? He’s not yours.”

“Not yet!”

“Oh, so taking the next step?”

“That’s none of your business!”

“Of course it is.” Tad snapped his fingers and the ring appeared in front of him, Bill was surprised and saw that the box was empty. “But look what we have here, the _Hope Diamond_.”

“Give me back that.”

“Bill, have you ever wondered what you would do _if_ Dipper rejected you?”

“Go play with someone else’s heart, Tad, I don’t have one.”

“You’re not the one who interests me.” Tad avoided the blue fire, his hat wasn’t so lucky.

“Next time I _won_ _’_ _t_ fail, Strange, give me back that ring, _now_!”

“Don’t worry, it will fit perfectly on Pine Tree’s finger. I must congratulate you for saving my search.”

“St̨̛r͏a͝n͜g̵͢e.”

Tad had completed part of his plan, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t take advantage of this. It was a pity that he was a Heart Demon and couldn’t use his skills with his cousin. “I retire, Bill, I must look for my future mate – Don’t worry, we’ll send you an invitation.”

Tad Strange disappeared, leaving a really angry demon.

The natural yellow turned into a bloody red and then into a pitch black.

☽✠☾

Dipper was about to fall asleep from boredom, after having had some time in the mall, he found his mother, so now he was with her in the tests of the wedding dress. Rachel had decided to help Pacifica, since the blonde girl’s mother wasn’t here with her.

“What you think?” Mabel came out of the dressing room, her white dress had a V-neck, small diamonds sparkled at the edges, a white tiara with an emerald adorned her brown hair.

“Who knows, you looks like fifteen minutes ago.” Dipper was lying, his twin looked radiant, the dress didn’t seem to do justice to her beauty.

The brunette hugged her twin, Dipper was lifted off the floor by a few inches. Mabel remained physically strong, “You’re Bill’s boyfriend, he should have shown you a little fashion.”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“By the way, where did you go last night? I had to make a big effort covering you at night.” Mabel passed the veil to her twin.

Dipper tried to fit it on the brown hair, “To Ireland. They almost killed us.”

“Bill?”

“ _Bill_.”

Both twins sighed, although they should be grateful that Bill was now an ally, most of the time he caused more disasters than aids. “Done. You look so beautiful, Mabes.”

“Sir, we should ask you not to crease the dress, please.” The dressmaker, imported from France by Pacifica, scolded Dipper to get him away from Mabel, “We must start over, Jacques!”

The twins shrugged.

Dipper sat down, regretting not having brought his Journal, at least that way he would advance in his work. “I’ll go out and buy a magazine, do you need something?” Dipper decided after seven minutes sitting in the fluffy seat.

“Don’t worry, bro-bro, I’ve everything under control – Ouch!” Mabel felt the slight prick on her shoulder.

“Miss, don’t move too much.” The dressmaker spoke, returning to take measures, and remove the needles to the dress.

“I leave you with your suffering.”

Dipper left the clothing store, would spend some time at the first bookstore he saw. Gravity Falls didn’t have the best books, but it was better than nothing. He walked through several clothes and food stalls, he was tempted to eat ice cream, but he remembered that he wasn’t allowed to enter with food, so he had to abandon the idea. When he found a bookstore he entered to read the magazines.

His head suddenly felt lighter.

[☽✠☾](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-1tppqa62W8)

The Eye-Bats followed the orders of the other demons, they flew into the mall avoiding contact with the townspeople, something difficult due to its size and from the events of past years, these people were more concerned with the supernatural.

They found Pine Tree when the boy had entered a clothing store in white dresses accompanied by three women, half an hour later he had left and they decided to follow him. As much as they tried to get their attention, it was impossible, the human boy entered every store and that made it difficult for them to be able to fly. They had even hit the glass and Pine Tree hadn’t even noticed them.

The solution came when the boy entered a store with several books, not many people, so they wouldn’t worry if one of them was spotted. They also had to act fast, this part of the plan must have been completed fifteen minutes ago.

An Eye-Bat entered the library, looking at Bill Cipher’s chestnut mate, the boy was in a secluded section. _Perfect._

The creature flew towards the human, nevertheless this one lowered the glance reason why the Eye-Bat ended up crashing against the shelf not without first its wing took the hat from the human.

Dipper put his hand to his head, his cap wasn’t over his hair. The boy looked down, but the cap hadn’t fallen off. He felt a flutter.

The brunette looked up to find a giant eye watching him, on one of its wings was his blue cap and on top of it was a book.

This was one of the Eye-Bats that followed Bill’s orders, Dipper turned around, checking that none of the customers noticed the floating eye next to him, what were they doing there? “Do you need help?” The Eye-Bat flew a little away from him, his hat still on its wing. “Come back here.” Dipper whispered, but the Eye-Bat ignored him.

The Eye-Bat left the library as well as Dipper, but the creature had flown to the ceiling, just where a flock of them was flying.

Was there something wrong?

Was the forest in danger?

Was any creature damaged?

_Bill was in trouble?_

At this time he regretted not being able to speak any demonic language.

The Eye-Bats flock began to spin. Dipper understood that they wanted him to follow them.

He went to the exit of the mall, the group flew directly into the forest. Dipper followed them, hoping it wasn’t serious, that everyone was safe from whatever threatened them.

☽✠☾

“You said you were going to annoy him!” Hectorgon yelled at the guest.

“It’s what I did.”

“What you did was bring the End of the World!” Another demon screamed totally scared.

The moment Bill’s friends saw Tad Strange appear before them it was simply unusual and they felt a chill go through their bodies made of pure energy when a roar was heard throughout the forest.

It turned out that Tad hadn’t only bothered Bill with small jokes, but that he had stolen the engagement ring threatening to be the one who would give it to Dipper! That wasn’t part of the plan! _None of this was the plan!_

Even though they knew they were immortal, Bill’s punishment, if he would find out that they had collaborated with Tad Strange on this plan, wouldn’t bring them anything smooth. In fact, it would be worse than when Ancient Egypt stopped worshiping them to worship Ra and his odd Pantheon.

Their only option was to run away with Tad, who still had the ring, turning on his finger!

“I’m sure Dipper will love it!”

And he was still bothering him!

_Definitely, this wasn’t the plan!_

“This really was a bad idea.” Kryptos complained.

A blue fire bomb collapsed in front of them and a triangular shadow floated in the middle of the fire – They were dead.

Bill’s red pupil got bloodier when he saw his friends next to Tad.

“A҉re̷ ҉y̵̧͠o͜u̡ ̧̡w͜i̛th̛͢ ̡h̢i͠m?͘” There was no response, they didn’t know if out of fear or exhaustion. “D̶̴͘o̸ ̶̸y̛ou҉ k̶̨͝no̸w̶ ̨̡͝w͏̧̡h͏҉at̵͡ ̶a͝҉w͘҉ait͏͏s͝ ͞y̵͏ou̡ a̵l̨l̡̢?͢”

Amorphous Shape was about to say something before being interrupted by Tad, “Bill, calm down, they thought the best for you.”

“Tḩe̕͝ ̴̨b̨e̴̢s҉t̸ f̨͘o҉r me̛͜?̸͟”

“And for Pine Tree.” Xanthar said.

“A̸r͟e̶ ͡y͏̴̛o̵u̷̵̵ ţ̸̶ryin̶͡g̶̴͡ ̕͢t̶̵͢o̧͟ t̛e͏͠l̵̕҉l ҉̧m͝҉e̴҉,̴ ̴̵̡w̴̕͠h̸̸at’̸͢͞s ҉̴b̛e̢̡s͢͏̸t̴̨ ̴̛f͠o͞r ̴͢m̴͜e͞ a̷nd͘ ̶̢͜P͠in̸̢ę̵ ̨̕T҉r͟e̸҉̧e͞ ҉i͟s̨͠ ͝t̛̕h̕a̶͏t̕͞͝ he̶͠ ̵̸s̡̢ḩo҉҉u̧ld ̧͝͡be̶ ̡͘T͘͜a̧͘d ̡S̷̨̕t̢ŗa͜n̶͡ge̶͜’̷s̛͜͞ ̴m̸̧̧a̶͘͝tę?̸”

“You’re exaggerating, cousin. Not only he’ll be my mate, we’ll be Soulmates, we’ll have a beautiful family, maybe twelve or fifteen spawns – ”

 _ **Stop pissing him off!**_ It was something that everyone wanted to scream, but couldn’t because of fear or fatigue.

Bill’s gaze focused on Tad, “G̷͜i̡͘v̡̨̛e̛̛̕ ̡m̶̧͢e ̛͘th͘at͏ ͞r͞i̢͜͜n̴g͡,̸҉ n̶o̧w.”

Tad’s eyes were closed and the Heart Demon moved his body, giving a negative response, “I don’t think so, Bill. I don’t have it!” Tad pointed to Pacifier.

“ _What_ _?!_ ” Bill and the other demons screamed in surprise.

“I can explain it.” Pacifier tried to talk, but when he saw that the blue fire appeared in Bill’s hands, he had no choice but to throw the ring at Keyhole.

“I didn’t see that coming.” Tad whispered to himself.

Keyhole didn’t want to die, literally, so he had no choice but to throw the ring at Hectorgon.

Bill Cipher lost patience with every minute that passed.

Kryptos saw the new plan formed before him, so for once in his life he took courage and raised his hands so that Hectorgon could see him and throw the ring.

If they couldn’t get Pine Tree to the forest, they would take Bill to the human.

Moving away from Bill, they would continue throwing the ring until they reached the edge of the forest. The game consisted in that, when Bill found the new ring bearer and tried to break their body, they would throw the ring until another demon caught it. It sounds easy, fun, and effectively, suicidal.

“A̵̴͘l̢̕l͟ ̡͞of̢ ͝͡yo̢̨u̵̕͞ ̶̢a̢͏r͜͝e͢͝ ̢͢d̵͟ea̷͟͡d̛͡͡!”

In fact, they were more than dead at this point.

Tad Strange saw an Eye-Bat flying near the area where they were. The plan was working. The demon whistled, calling the attention of the other monsters, with his umbrella pointing at the flying eye.

Dipper was in the woods now.

The plan was still in action.

“W҉̢a͘i̸͘ţ̶̡ ư̶n̨̛҉t̴il̶̵ ̴̛I ͏c̨͝at͟͢͝c͟h̷̕ ̡y̢̧o̡u̡ al̷͢҉l!̛” Bill’s voice roared throughout the forest, it would be a miracle if Dipper hadn’t heard it.

“Well, cousin, it was a good quality moment that we spent together, but it’s time to follow the itinerary.” Tad spoke with Bill when he was in front of him. The Dream Demon raised his eyebrow. The ring was returned to the Heart Demon, “This ring only belongs to Pine Tree and he’ll be more than happy to use it.” That said, Tad threw the ring into the air, being caught between by the laser of an Eye-Bat, which was flying in the opposite direction.

They all stepped back when Bill’s triangular shape began to change into a pyramidal.

_Why was this plan so bipolar?_

☽✠☾

Dipper entered the forest following a flock of Eye-Bats. Always looking around the habitats of creatures and magical beings, which were in perfect condition. The tribe of the gnomes was fine, as well as the garden of the fairies and the lake of the Gobblewonker. The wasteland of the unicorns was even on his list. Like the habitats of normal animals. There was nothing strange or unusual.

It was just as he had seen it in the morning.

An Eye-Bat approached him, pushing him from behind, making him walk faster. “You’re acting really weird today, what happens to you?”

A flash of light blinded him for a moment, one of the Eye-Bats had something bright on his laser, was that a ring? The creature approached him, Dipper observed the small object. Yes, it was a golden ring with a blue diamond. It must have been worth a fortune.

Dipper was about to take it, but the Eye-Bats rose again, as if looking for something. Looking away, Dipper saw the other creatures flying behind the Eye-Bat with the ring. Was this ring important? He wouldn’t find out if he didn’t follow them.

Dipper’s eyes followed the Eye-Bat with the ring on its laser. It was intriguing.

Dipper ran throughout the forest, taking care not to hit or run into trees, branches or roots out, and even with the same creatures that reside in the place. At the same time, he was still fascinated by that feeling, when was the last time he had a mystery on his own?

Maybe it was a kind of game that the Eye-Bats had created, since they were throwing the ring, and when Dipper was about to catch it, another Eye-Bat was approaching and snatched it, making Dipper give several rounds through the woods.

The Eye-Bats followed the plan, they brought Pine Tree to the forest and now they had to take him to the waterfall, Bill Cipher must have been in those moments, at least that was the order they understood from the other demons.

The boy soon realized that he was climbing up a slope, reaching the waterfall where he and Bill had been this morning. _Maybe there was something important after all._

When he reached the top of the waterfall, the flock of Eye-Bats approached him dropping the ring in his hands gently.

A slight tremor made them fly away. Something had scared them.

Dipper looked back, listening to the sound of footsteps running to where he was and he had nowhere to go, he was cornered and didn’t know if he should be afraid or curious when he saw all of Bill’s friends running towards the cliff.

“Nice to meet you.” Teeth saluted as he passed him and disappeared with a poof.

“Be a good boy.” Amorphous Shape advised him before wrapping itself and disappearing.

“Remember that he loves you.” Pyronica shouted before jumping off the cliff.

“Dipper,” He met Tad Strange, “Is a pleasure see you again,” The sound of the falling trees sounded closer, “It’s a shame we can’t have a more decent conversation, see you later.” The Heart Demon raised his hat and disappeared a la Mary Poppins.

A shadow hid the sunlight.

“W͡҉̸h̴͟͢͡e͟͢r̶͝e̡͞͡ ͜͢͝d̷̷͠ǫ͢ ̷̧͡͝͞y͜͠o͏̸̷̢͠ư̶̷͘ ̨̨h̷i̴̕d̡͞e͏̧?͡͠ ̷A̶̷̵̕͡l̷̛͢l҉͜ ̸̛͝o͏̢͡f̸̨ ̵̡̛y̛͞o̴͘ư̕͡ ̨̧͏h̕͜͡͞a͡͡v̢͘͠ę͡ ̴̸͠n̷̨o̸͜͜͞ ҉̨͘ȩ̷̛̕s̴͠c͜a̸͝͝p̷̴͠e̸͡͡ ̸̕͞f̛͜҉̡r̕͜͞o͘͏m̴̧̢͘͘ ͞m̶̨͜͠e̸̢҉!҉̧ ̡҉̨Ơ͞ņ͜͡c͘͘͝e̶̶̢̛͜ ͜I̡̧͝ ̷̵̷f̕i̡͟n͘͡d͢ ̸͡y̴̢͢o҉u̵̡͜҉,̸͟͝ ̷̛͏y͡o̶͝u̶͡’̴̨l͏͏͜l̷̡͠ ҉̕p͟͠r̵̛͢ą͡y̶̡̡͜ ̷̨̧f̡ơ̷̶͟r̷̛̛͟ ̸̶̧̢a̶̶̢͜ ̢̡̕͞͝q͡u҉҉̨͢i̸̷̢ç̴̡͝͡k͏̡͜ ̷̸̛̕͡d̸͝e̴͝a͏̕t̨͏h̨!̧͘”

That voice, Dipper knew that voice, “Bill?”

His boyfriend wasn’t in a human form or a triangular form, he was in a pyramidal form, the same he used the first time he entered this dimension.

“P̡͡͏i̡̨͢͞n̛͠e҉҉͠ ̸̧͡͝T̸̢̢͡r̕͏͠ę̡e̴҉?͢҉” The demon came down to be in front of him, reducing in size to return to his triangular shape. “What are you doing here?” Bill noticed the ring in Dipper’s hands, snatching it quickly.

“Bill, can you explain to me what’s happening? The Eye-Bats appeared and worried me, I thought something had happened to you or the forest. Then I saw the ring and – ” Dipper was interrupted by a hug from Bill. Bill used to hug him like this, it was kind of cute. “Definitely today you’re acting very strange. This is a – ” Dipper sighed. “Whatever you’ve to tell me, do it now. That’s how you are.”

Bill separated from Dipper, the demon seemed disappointed, “It wasn’t as planned.”

Dipper gave a small laugh, “Believe me, the plans don’t work, Bill, I don’t care if you wanted to tell it in your human form, I love you. Otherwise, how is it possible that we maintained this relationship? You are the floating dorito that tried to enslave us.”

Bill looked at the bright blue diamond, where all the hopes and disappointments of several people had been placed and now focused only on his own. Bill closed his eye, “Okay.” Bill’s small black hand took the human hand, “This just occurred to me, so I hope it works.”

Dipper watched Bill’s body grow, the small hand transformed into a human hand, a human body appeared under the triangular head, “This is new.” Dipper said.

“Well, in my human form, I can’t think clearly and – So better I decided on a mixture of both.”

“Fortunately for me it works in all three forms.”

Bill knelt, Dipper’s hand still intertwined with his, the other hand holding the small ring. “Dipper Pines, the meat sack who thwarted my plans and who fascinated me and I’ve never tried to kill again – ”

“Don’t think you’ll get an affirmative answer for that.”

“You would make me the happiest being of pure energy if you give me the honor of being my husband,” Bill lifted the ring with the blue diamond, small lights danced on Dipper’s face when the light came into contact with the surface of the crystal, “For the whole eternity.”

Dipper nodded, “For the whole eternity.”

Bill slipped the ring on Dipper’s ring finger, the ring fit perfectly. Bill felt a pair of hands take both edges of his head and remove it from his body, a pair of lips rested on his. “Everything that could have saved you if you had told me this morning.”

Dipper was lifted off the ground by his boyfriend’s headless body, Bill’s head still in his arms.

A peculiar group of demons and creatures watched them from afar. And even if they wanted to join the glorious moment, they had to remember that Bill would kill them later.

_It was worth it._


End file.
